Regrets
by HaleyJS
Summary: Point de vue peu ordinaire d'un homme désespéré...


**CATEGORIE** : réflexion, projection dans le futur, romance...

**SPOILERS** : Monde cruel, Pour la vie.

**SAISON** : aucune

**RATING** : tout public

**RESUME** : Point de vue peu ordinaire, d'un homme désespéré...

**STATUT** : complet

**DISCLAIMER** : Stargate SG-1 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, et Gekko Productions. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but de divertir les fans de la série et non pour en faire du commerce.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire cette fic, et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire. Je l'ai écrite en même pas une heure ! (je suis trop fière de moi là...) C'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce style, alors soyez indulgents !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir. _

Oui. Telle est la question que je me pose en ce moment même. Pourquoi ai-je dit oui, alors qu'une voix au fond de moi me criait de ne pas accepter ? Pourquoi alors qu'après toutes ces années j'avais enfin réussi à ne plus penser à elle ? Pourquoi alors que je savais exactement que les voir ensemble, tous les deux, me ferait si mal ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une invitation. Après tout, nous ne nous étions revus qu'à peu de reprises, lors de certaines soirées entre amis. Nous ne discutions plus beaucoup. A vrai dire, nous n'avions certainement plus grand chose à nous dire... Ce n'est que lorsque je l'avais entraperçue, quelques mois auparavant, qu'elle m'avait parlé de cette petite fête. Je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille distraite, souhaitant en savoir le moins possible sur sa vie actuelle, et étant persuadé que je ne serais de toute façon pas invité. Et il y a de cela trois jours, je recevais cette petite enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres. Cette enveloppe que je redoutais tant.

Comment ces quelques mots font-ils pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Comment font-ils pour me broyer ainsi le coeur ? Ce ne sont pourtant que des lettres parmi tant d'autres. Mais ces lettres, mises ensemble et reliées les unes aux autres, forment une flèche aiguisée qui me transperce le coeur, un poison qui me ronge peu à peu, un feu qui me brûle de l'intérieur.

Et pourtant, malgré ça, j'y suis allé. Je savais au fond de moi que je devais le faire. J'en avais besoin pour tourner la page, et pour pouvoir l'oublier, cette fois-ci définitivement.

Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve ici, dans le jardin de leur maison. Il y a beaucoup d'invités, et j'en reconnais certains. Je leur fais signe assez discrètement, n'ayant pas vu la plupart d'entre eux depuis bien longtemps. J'entraperçois même Daniel et Teal'c occupés à discuter tout en mangeant près du buffet. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et c'est tant mieux. Je n'ai aucune envie de leur parler. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'ils me parlent d'elle.

J'avance lentement en faisant rapidement le tour de tous les invités, dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Et soudain, ça y est. Je la vois. Ou plutôt... je les vois. Je les observe tous les deux, et mon coeur se serre à la vue de ce couple si heureux. Elle rayonne dans cette magnifique robe rouge qui met en valeur ses formes, dessine le contour de son corps. Elle rayonne, mais ce n'est pas dans mes bras. Ce sont dans les siens, à lui. Encerclant sa taille, ses mains sont jointes aux siennes. Ses doigts sont entrelacés aux siens. Et inévitablement, mes yeux se posent sur sa bague de fiançailles. Cette même bague qu'elle m'avait montrée des années auparavant. Ce même jour où je ne lui avais rien répondu, lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de son mariage.

Bien que je m'y sois préparé, le fait de la voir ainsi, à quelques mètres de moi, ses magnifiques yeux bleus brillant de joie, ses lèvres douces dessinant un large sourire, ses boucles blondes flottant au vent, me ramène des années en arrière. Je me retrouve pendant quelques secondes à l'époque où nous étions encore proches, avant que nous ne nous perdions définitivement de vue.

Elle est toujours aussi belle. Elle n'a pas changé malgré ces années. Elle a toujours ce sourire enjôleur, ce regard envoûtant. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais la voir aussi heureuse et épanouie me fait du mal. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle me dise que sa vie n'est pas parfaite, ou qu'elle n'est pas totalement comblée. Je crois qu'une partie de moi espère encore qu'au fond, elle regrette de ne pas m'avoir choisi.

Mais il n'en n'est rien. Au contraire. Elle a même cette petite lueur au fond des yeux, celle que je faisais autrefois briller et qu'elle ne réservait que pour moi. Cette petite flamme qui est aujourd'hui destinée à « _lui_ ».

« _Lui_ ». Celui qui a le droit de la tenir dans ses bras. Celui qui me l'a volée. Celui qui me l'a arrachée.

Celui qui la rend si heureuse.

C'est « _lui _» qui a tout gâché. Il m'a tout enlevé d'elle. Jusqu'à ces simples regards que nous nous échangions. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il intervienne ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils se rencontrent ? Je le hais de me l'avoir ravie. Je le hais d'avoir droit à ses sourires, à ses regards tendres, à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Je le hais de pouvoir toucher sa peau et la prendre dans ses bras. Je le hais d'avoir su réussir là où moi j'ai échoué. Je le hais de la rendre aussi heureuse.

Elle lève soudain les yeux vers moi et m'observe avec étonnement. Je sais que malgré l'invitation, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que je vienne. Et pendant quelques secondes, nos regards s'accrochent. Je me retrouve plongé au coeur de cet océan bleuté où j'adorerais pouvoir me noyer encore une fois. Et je sens qu'elle a deviné car ses yeux laissent soudain apparaître une faible lueur... De tristesse peut-être ? ... Non. De compassion.

Elle détourne finalement la tête et se penche vers « _lui_ ». Il m'a vu aussi, et il ne paraît pas très heureux. Je le comprends. Je réagirai de la même manière. Elle glisse quelques mots à son oreille, et il semble se détendre quelque peu. Elle se détache alors de ses bras, puis ils se séparent dans un tendre baiser. Je détourne légèrement la tête.

Elle marche lentement vers moi, et enfin, nous nous retrouvons face à face. Elle me sourit timidement, mais elle aussi sent clairement ce malaise qui s'est instauré autour de nous. Je sais qu'elle n'ose pas parler, et qu'elle attend que je fasse le premier pas. Mais je suis comme paralysé.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Ce sont les premiers mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit. Le tutoiement s'est imposé de lui-même, même si je ne suis pas vraiment certain d'avoir encore ce droit sur elle...

- Je vais très bien... Et... toi ?

Apparemment, elle aussi a du mal à parler. Elle tortille nerveusement ses mains, et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle fait tout le temps ça lorsqu'elle est inquiète. Après tout ce temps, je me surprends encore à la connaître aussi bien. Mais n'est-ce pas normal lorsqu'on a autant aimé une femme ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

- Tu me connais ! Je suis comme la mauvaise herbe ! On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !

Piètre tentative d'humour. Mais elle esquisse néanmoins un léger sourire. Elle a cessé de tortiller ses mains, qui sont désormais posées sur son ventre. Ce beau ventre arrondi qui la rend si vivante...

- Mes félicitations, dis-je finalement. Je ne savais pas que tu... enfin... toi et lui vous...

- Oui. C'est... c'est un garçon. Il est prévu dans un mois.

- Ah.

Elle a certainement dû voir le voile de tristesse dans mes yeux puisqu'elle cesse de sourire.

- Tu es heureuse ?

Elle me regarde avec étonnement. Visiblement, elle ne pensait pas que je poserais une telle question. Moi non plus d'ailleurs... Mais il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je sois sûr.

Elle pose alors ses grands yeux tristes et désolés sur moi. Et là je sais. Pas besoin de réponse, tout est clair. Elle est là, devant moi, et je viens tout à coup de prendre conscience que jamais je n'aurais pu lui offrir cette vie. Que jamais je n'aurais su la rendre aussi heureuse. Elle a trouvé le bonheur, et ce n'est pas avec moi. Il ne lui a suffi que d'un regard, une toute petite seconde, pour dénouer les derniers liens qui me retenaient à elle. Cet ultime regard est synonyme d'adieu. Cet ultime regard est la dernière chose qu'elle me donnera.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, finis-je par dire.

- Oh... tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ? On va bientôt passer à table et...

- Non merci, c'est gentil. Mais je crois qu'ils t'attendent. Enfin... qu'il t'attend.

Elle suit mon regard et en le voyant, acquiesce lentement. Bien sûr qu'il l'attend. Il ne l'a pas lâchée des yeux depuis qu'elle est venue me parler et je sais qu'il continuera jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers lui.

- J'ai été contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

- Si tu veux, mon frère donne une réception samedi pour fêter ses 40 ans. Tu n'as qu'à venir...

- C'est gentil de me le proposer, mais je ne préfère pas. Je... je crois que je vais quitter la ville pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de changer d'air.

Elle hoche de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Une partie de moi est triste qu'elle n'insiste pas plus, mais je la comprends. Elle me lance un dernier sourire, puis retourne parmi ses invités. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle retourne au creux de ses bras, là où elle se sent si bien et si comblée. Lui aussi est heureux, et soulagé.

Je baisse tristement la tête et sans m'attarder d'avantage, je quitte ce lieu empli de joie et de bonheur. Les mains dans les poches, je tombe inévitablement sur l'enveloppe. Cette enveloppe qui a tout déclenché. Je la saisis avec délicatesse et une nouvelle fois, mon coeur s'emballe à la lecture du texte. Ces simples mots, à la fois coups de poignard, et messagers d'un avenir meilleur.

 **INVITATION ******

**Nous sommes heureux de vous inviter à la fête que nous donnerons en l'honneur de nos trois ans de mariage, le dimanche 15 août, dans notre chalet au Minnesota. Nous comptons sur votre présence et espérons que vous pourrez vous joindre à nous.**

 **Jack et Samantha O'Neill ******

Pete Shanahan contempla une dernière fois son invitation, et la déchira avec résolution. Oui. Samantha Carter l'avait quitté depuis plus de quatre ans pour vivre avec Jack O'Neill, cet homme dont elle avait toujours été amoureuse, et qui était le seul à avoir réussi à la rendre totalement heureuse.

**FIN**


End file.
